


Sure Thing.

by snekylady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Makes Sacrifices For Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Evil Lucifer (Supernatural), Evil Michael (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Gas-N-Sip (Supernatural), Guitarist Castiel (Supernatural), Guitarist Dean Winchester, Help, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Song: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley), Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, The Shurleys are rich, This ends well, What Was I Thinking?, Winchesters are rich, castiel is a shurley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekylady/pseuds/snekylady
Summary: Castiel Novak is a struggling musician.Dean Winchester is the heir to a wealthy family.When the two cross paths, things get.... complicated.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Beginnin' Of Somethin' Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies! It's Enzie, your friendly neighborhood snek!  
> I got into Supernatural.  
> and am pretty much scarred forever. Enjoy this, I'm still working on it!  
> This is for tryingherbestpacito, who is the best beta one could ever ask for. Love you.   
> Thanks to all of youz!   
> Lovs!   
> ~ Enzie <3

The restaurant was only a few minutes away. Cas shivered and rubbed his arms through his thin T-shirt. The busy intersection stilled, everyone halting so he could walk across. It was a fleeting feeling, sight, and as soon as he reached the other side of the sidewalk, the cars began to roar down the road again. 

The door of the empty diner opened with a merry jingle, but Cas ignored it, sitting down in an empty booth in the corner. “What can I get for you, sir?” a waitress said, coming up with her notepad. Cas shook his head, smiling a little. “Just coffee, thanks. Black.” 

She went away with his order, and he opened the black case he always had with him, talking out his guitar and a cleaning rag. 

“Here you go! Beautiful instrument.” the waitress said, smiling. 

“Yes. It is.” Cas smiled, placing it back in his case. He’d clean it later, right now he had to get some coffee in him. The mug was hot, but Cas picked it up anyway, savoring the heat. 

It wasn’t often he got to warm up. The 50 cents extra he’d earned today would buy him at least 30 minutes of warm air in this diner, and playing outside of it might get him another 50 cents. He couldn’t help it. Outside was cold, and desolate, and not at all friendly to people like him. 

The door jingled again. A man walked in, sat at the counter. Cas stared at him as he ordered, blue eyes blinking slowly. 

He was… enchanting. Disheveled dirty-blond hair, and a chiseled face that Cas couldn’t stop staring at. His eyes were green and gray and filled with joy and life… little smile lines in the corners made them even bigger, fluttering blonde eyelashes sweeping his cheeks with every blink. 

Cas looked away quickly, blushing as the guy turned towards him. The waitress smiled at him, and he grinned back-  _ holy crap, his smile _ \- She placed a piece of pie in front of him. Cas peeked up from under his lashes, breath catching as the man smiled at the waitress again. 

The coffee in his hands was cold now… he drank it and slid the 50 cents on the table, thanking the waitress. 

Outside, the cold air bit him in the nose. He sighed, stopping on the corner and placing his guitar case on the street. 

Picking at the locks, he opened the case again and took the guitar out, plucking at the strings. The doorbell jingled again, but Cas didn’t notice, habitually picking out the notes to  _ Can’t Help Falling In Love _ . He’d learned it as a kid, with Jimmy, his best friend, and it’d just… stuck. 

“ _ Some things… are meant to be… _ ” A soft, deep voice sang. Cas looked up, still strumming his guitar. The guy from the diner, pie in hand. “ _ Take my hand… take my whole life too….But I can’t help- _ ” 

“ _ Falling in love with you _ .” Cas finished with him, tenor voice cracking a bit. He flushed, embarrassed, but the guy just laughed. “You’re great.” He sat down on the curb next to Cas, jostling his pie a little. “Thanks.” Cas whispered, smiling. 

“Dean Winchester. I play a little, too.” 

“Cas. I play a lot.” At this, Dean chuckled. “Yeah? How much? You give lessons?” 

Cas shook his head quickly. “I’m not much of a teacher.” He said softly. “I’m sure you’re fine.” Dean smiled warmly. Cas’s cheeks flared. “Sure thing.” He looked away. 

“Well, Cas. I’ve gotta go. See ya around.” Dean got up, dusting off his jeans. 

“See ya.” 

Dean walked off, pie in hand. Cas smiled, reverting back to serenading the fleeting shadows. A car ran by, almost hitting him. He got up and dusted off, placing the guitar back in its case.

Slinging it onto his back, he walked in the opposite direction of where Dean had gone, crossing the road again and heading to his small apartment complex. “Evening, Cas.” someone said. He waved, smiling a little. 

His apartment was small, but it was home. He’d gotten it on the cheap- from his half brother, Gabriel, who had all sorts of connections and was willing to nab them a cheap place on the south side of town. He’d been living there for five years already, and yeah maybe the water pipes leaked and the electricity was shut off most of the time and the heater only worked on hot days, but hey, it was a roof over his head. He wasn’t about to complain. 

He set his case down gently and slipped out of his dirty clothes, putting on a fresh pair of pajama pants before settling down on his small bed. The springs creaked, but Cas just shushed them before flopping face-first on his pillow. He thought about Dean, about how his eyes danced in the diner’s soft light, about how his mouth curled upward when he took a bite of pie. 

Cas yawned, hugging the pillow. He had to work tomorrow, so he’d get at least three hours in before heading off again. 

~~~

The morning shift was so. Boring. 

Cas wandered around the gas station, putting the shelves to rights. The druggies who’d come in the night before were really messed up. It wasn’t even Cas’s shift, but he had to clean up their mess anyway. Chips in the candy aisle… beer bottles all over the floor… ugh. 

He finished and headed back to the counter, his guitar case stashed underneath. No one was in right now, so he pulled it out and played a little, snippets of last night running through his mind. His fingers moved of their own accord, strumming randomly. 

The doorbell jingled. Cas quickly put the guitar down, smiling when he saw who’d just walked in. “Heya, Cassie.” Gabriel greeted, offering a fist bump. Cas put his fist to the smaller man’s. “Hey, Gabe.” 

“How are ya holdin up, lil bro?” Gabe said, opening a bag of gummy bears and shoving some in his mouth. “I’m doing okay. Better than, really.” Cas grinned. 

“Ooh, there’s a boy involved!” his half brother squealed, hopping up on the counter. Cas blushed, looking down. “Oh, shuddup.” he muttered, picking up his guitar again. “Who is he?” Gabe asked, playfully running a hand through Cas’s hair. “Stop it,” Cas chuckled, leaning away. “I’m not telling you.”

Gabe whined, stuffing more gummy bears in his mouth as Cas went back to playing. “Pleeeeease? With a cherry on top?” Gabe said, shoving a blue gummy bear at his face. “Nope.” Cas shook his head. “I’ll get Manuel to fix your electricity!” Gabe offered, wiggling the bear. 

Cas sighed and took it, waving a finger. “And the pipes.” 

Gabe flopped back over the counter, sighing. “Fine. You make everything so  _ hard _ .” he whined. 

Cas sat back on the stool, leaning against the cigarette case as he strummed the notes to  _ Can’t Help Falling In Love _ . 

“Wow. Must be a HUGE crush if you’re playing  _ that _ .” Gabe turned over, head resting on his palms. “Spill! Details, Cassie!” 

Cas smiled. “Well, he’s got the most amazing shoulders,” he started. Gabe nodded, grinning. “And his hair- almost blond, kinda almond- butter color, you know?” he plucked another melody, switching seamlessly over to  _ Cherry Hill.  _ “And his eyes... “ Cas smiled down at the guitar. “They’re so full of life. Not drained, like mine. And they’re green, Gabe. So, so green.” 

Gabe whistled. “I bet he has freckles. Freckles are your type.” 

Cas nudged him. “Shut up. Yes, he has freckles. Lots of them. Like the night sky imprinted itself on his face.” 

His half brother shook his head, laughing. “So who IS this mystery man? Did you get a name?” 

Cas smiled happily. “Yeah. Dean Winchester.” 

~~~

Gabriel cursed the stars above. Of course, Cas had gone and fallen in love with a  _ Winchester _ . Of course. 

Cas was gullible that way. But Gabe loved him, you know? Cassie was his lil bro. He couldn’t bear to see him unhappy. Besides, He was all Gabe had anymore. 

Walking down the empty street, dressed in his best tuxedo, Gabe flipped the small blade he kept in his pockets at all times. 

The house should just be up here… he turned, and there it was. The Winchester Mansion. He stopped at the enormous iron-rod gate, trailing a hand over the huge “W” emblazoned on the bars. A voice box sat to the right of the entrance. Gabe chuckled. John Winchester had always been an old- fashioned kind of man. 

He rang the bell, gaining entrance almost immediately. A few lies, was all. Just a few. 

For Cassie. 

Inside the mansion, a party was in full swing. The grand hall was lit by synthetic yellow orbs, floating above the crowds as they intertwined, dancing and laughing and partying like there wasn’t a care in the world. 

Gabe hated them. He hated them all, and yet he wished more than anything he was one of them.

Glancing around, he spotted the young Dean Winchester almost immediately, more from Cas’s description than anything else. By stars, he was handsome. Gabe grinned and let the movement of the crowds carry them close. 

Dean smiled, shoving a glass in Gabe’s hand. “Have a drink. You look like you’re about to murder someone.” he shouted over the music. 

_ Yeah, you, if you break Cassie’s heart.  _

“I’m just here with my husband! He’s left me all alone!” Gabe yelled back, clinking his glass to Dean’s. “Oh? I can try and find him for you!” Dean steered him towards a quiet corner, secluded under an arch in the entrance. 

_ An open mind. Great.  _

“No, no that’s okay.” Gabe smiled. “Oh. Well, I haven’t seen you around. You new here?” 

“You could say that.”

“Oh. well, enjoy yourself, okay? It’s not a party without a lot of alcohol.” Dean laughed, draining his glass. “Yeah? You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself, not really.” Gabe said. 

Dean looked at him, the fake grin on his face slipping into a small frown. “I really don’t like parties,” he admitted. “My father just makes me host them because it makes us look good.” 

Gabe nodded, loosening his bow tie. “Same here. Wanna get out of here? Go for a walk, maybe?” he looked up through his lashes. 

Dean smiled. “Unfortunately, I turn into a pumpkin at midnight.” He joked. “I need to get back to socializing before my father notices i’ve only talked to one person for thirty minutes.” 

_ Good, loyalty. _ Gabe thought, nodding. “Well, I’ve gotta go anyways.” He shook Dean's hand and smiled warmly. “Okay. Nice meeting you.” Dean replied, grinning. He walked off to socialize, and Gabe walked out, smiling to himself. 

~~~

“YOU DID WHAT?!?!” Cas screeched, burying his face in the couch pillow. “I went and visited, that’s all!” Gabe said, pulling the pillow away from Cas’s blushing face. “He’s a looker, Cassie.” he grinned. “And he’s a good guy.” 

Cas sighed, slumping. “He doesn’t even know my name.” 

Gabe grinned. “Yeah? Well, he will after tonight!” he boasted, throwing a sheet of paper on Cas’s lap. Cas picked it up skeptically. “What is this?” 

Gabe tackled him to the mattress, laughing. “His itinerary for today! Look, he’s going to that diner again this evening.” 

Cas shook his head, shoving the paper back at Gabe. “That’s stalking.” Gabe shrugged. “Well, I’ll meet you for dinner and introduce you. I’ll stalk your boyfriend.” 

Cas smacked Gabe on the back of his head. “Absolutely not.” He got up, running a hand through his dark hair. “Come on, Cas. I’ll just take you to dinner there so you can see him. I won’t even talk to him. Or look at him. Or smile. Or flirt, and you know how I  _ adore  _ making cute boys blush.” Gabe teased, sprawling out on Cas’s bed. 

“Ugh, fine. Dinner. Then you are getting Manuel to fix everything in this house.” He pulled off his nightshirt and went into the small bathroom, splashing some water on his face. Gabe clapped, whistling. “Yes! Dinner at 7.” He left, and Cas took a shower, shaved, then headed to the gas station, ready to work. 

There was a line of people waiting for him from the last shift when he got there. Cas smiled at them all and rang them up, telling each one to have a great day. He was placing cash in the tray, organizing, when someone slid a bag of Sour Patch Watermelon candies across the counter. He looked up. 

_ Oh, stars.  _

Dean smiled at him-  _ Cas’s poor heart _ \- and said, “Hey, I know you!” Cas smiled back at him, or what he hoped was a smile. “Yeah.” He answered softly, putting Dean’s candies into a bag. “We met at the diner….” He huffed, leaning on the counter. “Yeah.” Cas said again. “Well, I’m going there later. Wanna come with?” Dean grinned. 

“Like a date?” Cas blurted, flushing. Dean nodded, his fingers tapping on the counter. 

_ Holy crap. Um. What do you- well… _

“You don’t have to. If it makes you uncomfortable or anything.” Dean replied quickly, blushing.  _ What- oh.  _ “No, it doesn't.” Cas answered, handing Dean his purchase. “Okay. um… meet there at 7?” Dean smiled brightly. 

“Sure thing.” Cas said quietly, smiling. 

Dean giggled a little. “You said that last time too. You from the south?” he asked, opening the gummies and sliding one towards Cas. Cas picked it up, popping it into his mouth. “We’re in the south.” He deadpanned, chewing. “Oh. Yeah. Well,” Dean drummed his fingers on the counter. “See you at 7, then.” Cas nodded, smiling. Dean walked out, throwing his hand up. “Bye, Cas!” he called cheerfully. “Bye, Dean.” 

As soon as Dean was out of sight- he drove off in an expensive looking old car- Cas let out a squeal equal to that of a little girl in a toy store. He flopped back on his stool, spinning around on the chair. 

_ Dean Winchester had just asked him on a date. And he’d remembered his name. _

_ Oh. my. Stars.  _

“I have to call Gabe.” Cas grinned, pulling out his phone. 

As soon as Gabe heard, he screamed, straight into the phone. Cas’s eardrum hurt, but it was worth it. “Oh my GOSH i’m going to the diner right  _ NOW _ I’m going to  _ FAINT!  _ AH! Cassie! This is blessed! I live for you two!” he rambled. Cas laughed. “Yeah, okay, Bro. I’ll see you later, okay?” 

“OKAY! I’LL MEET YOU AT THE APARTMENT AT 6:30!!!” Gabe screeched. Cas agreed and hung up, sighing. 

This was about to be the best day ever. 

~~~~

Dean combed his dirty blond hair back, staring at himself in the mirror. “You got this. It’s no big deal,” He breathed, shrugging on his favorite green jacket. “Just… a really cute guy. And he plays guitar. Like you do.” He washed his hands, again? He couldn’t remember. Dean picked up the guitar case he’d put down by the sink and left the bathroom, securing a table in an otherwise empty diner. He smoothed the red- and- white checkered tablecloth, nodding to the waitresses behind the counter. They winked at him, ready. 

Cas arrived right on time, guitar case in hand, dressed in a tan jacket and dark jeans. Dean sucked in his breath. Cas was… captivating. His dark hair was mussed, the odd corners sticking up and curling. His face was clean-shaven, and his blue eyes lit up when he saw Dean. “Hello, Dean.” he breathed. Damn, even his voice was magical. 

“Hi.” Dean stood, pulling out Cas’s chair. “Thanks.” The man sat, placing his guitar case beside him. He smiled, running a hand over the tablecloth. “This is nice.” 

Dean breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. Cas liked it. 

The waitress came forward to get their orders. Cas ordered a strawberry milkshake and fries, much to Dean’s surprise. “I don’t eat much.” he explained. (In reality, his stomach was queasy, mainly because he was on a date with DEAN WINCHESTER.) Dean ordered a burger and fries. The waitress smiled at them and left, leaving them to talk. 

“So… what’s your life like?” Dean asked, dragging a finger along the table’s edge. “Boring, mostly. I work at the gas station until lunch, and from there… nothing.” Cas shrugged. 

Dean huffed a laugh. “I bet you get all kinds of interesting people in that gas station.” Cas smiled. “Not usually in the mornings, but at night we get a lot of dealers and things like that.” Dean leaned forwards, interested. “Really?” Cas laughed. “Yeah. They’re good folk. Just doing what needs to be done to get by.” 

Dean frowned. “What good does being part of a gang even do?” he asked. The waitress sat their plates on the table and walked away, winking. Cas explained; “It’s really not their fault. Some are born into it. Others… get adopted, in a way. And they do what they can, because they can’t get jobs anywhere else. This is a rough city to be in, for some of us.” He smiled, but Dean could see the pain behind it. “Oh.” he said softly, popping a fry into his mouth. 

Cas shook his head slightly, setting his shoulders. “Hey, so. What about you?”

He was so distracted by the way Cas had moved his mouth on the letter H that he didn’t even hear the question. “I’m sorry?” he shook his head. 

Cas smiled softly. “I asked what you did for a living.” 

Dean smiled. “In reality, nothing. My family’s just old money.” He admitted. Cas dragged a fry through his ketchup. “Must be nice.”

“Not really. My dad is… strict.” Cas looked up, blinking. “He’s really into ‘the family business’, but I don't think I want to go there.” Dean murmured, biting into the burger.  _ Yum _ . 

Cas nodded. “Yeah. You should follow what you want to do. Whatever your heart desires.” He ate another fry. The waitress came around, and Dean ordered pie, both for him and Cas. “Well, I’d like to travel.” Dean said thoughtfully. “I’ve always loved to drive around.” 

“Yeah, I can see why.” Cas said, gesturing to the nice car parked outside. Dean chuckled. “That’s baby. She’s gorgeous.” Cas nodded. “That she is.” 

“You… wanna go for a ride?” Dean asked shyly. Cas smiled eagerly. “Sure thing.” 

The pie came, but they took it to go. Cas slumped in the passenger side, holding the pie in his lap while Dean shoved their guitar cases in the back. “I was hoping you could play a duet with me.” He admitted, starting the car. Her engine purred. 

Cas blushed a little, hands clutching the pie as Dean backed out of the diner’s parking lot. “Sure thing. What should we play?” 

Dean grinned. “Whatever we want.” 

“Um… There’s a little studio up that way,” Cas pointed. “It’s empty but it’s good.” Dean grinned. This date just kept getting better and better.

~~~

The place Cas took them to was abandoned, but there was a sound booth, and they had Dean’s phone to record on. “Okay. What are we playing?” Cas asked again, sitting down on the floor. 

Dean shook his head and sat down next to him. “Do you know the song ‘ _ Love and Honesty _ ?” he asked shyly, plucking a few chords. Cas blushed, nodding. “My friend used to play it.” he whispered. 

“That, then Can’t Help Falling In Love, then…” Dean tilted his head. “What next?” 

Cas took a deep breath, rushing his words a little. “Temporary Love by Ben Platt, do you know that one?” Dean shook his head. “Okay. I’ll play it, then.” He said shakily. “I’ll help as best as possible.” Dean grinned. 

Cas took a shaky breath. “Sure thing.” Dean pressed the button, and they began playing.


	2. Temporary Love and Smooth Tenor

He was pretty sure he was in love. With Cas. He was in love with Cas. Okay, maybe not that far. But he liked him. He liked him a lot. 

Dean remembered how he looked in the diner and at the studio- his dark hair, mussed and shining dully in the light of the diner. Dean bet it was as soft as it looked. His eyes, smile-lines stretching from the corners of his wide blue eyes. The stubble on his chin- uneven, but it looked good. The way his forehead and eyebrows wrinkled when he was concentrating on playing. Okay. Maybe it was love. 

The soft guitar in the background reminded him- the cds. They’d made two copies. The track was good- eight songs. Enough to make an album. 

Cas’s smooth tenor sang through Dean’s CD player. 

_ You don't have to hide your love away and _

_ I know that I'm gonna make mistakes, but _

_ Leaning on somebody isn't easy _

_ I'll do what I can to make you see that _

_ This is not a temporary love _

_ This is not a temporary love _

_ Now your heart is in my hands, I won't give it up _

_ This is not a temporary love _

He smiled. He liked Cas.

A knock sounded on his bedroom door. “Dean?” his father’s voice sounded through the wood. Dean quickly shut off the player, striding to the door and opening it. “Dean. Just wanted to see you were home.” John Winchester said gruffly. 

_ Safe _ . Home  _ safe _ . The word was missing. It had never been there, anyway. Dean nodded. “I’m home.” he replied stiffly, hand on the doorknob. “Yeah. there’s some financials that I want to go over with you. See you in the office in five.” John recoiled from the door, stalking away. 

Dean loosed a breath, shutting the door behind him. He wanted to slam it closed. Financials. Psh. More like lectures on how he was going to run all of this someday. And how he was wasting his time focusing on music, and pie, and other stuff like that. Everything was about the business. The family business, which his father, and his father’s father, and his great grandfather and all that- they’d spent their lives on this. 

Dean didn’t want any part in it. Nothing the company did was interesting to him. Not that it wasn’t a good company. They did more good than evil. But he’d grown up hearing about what he was going to do- and they made it sound like it was his choice, like he wanted to spend all day in the office. Ugh. 

Dean sat down on his bed, glaring at the empty walls of his bedroom. He wished there were some posters in there- he’d had some, as a kid. Zeppelin ones. They were cool. But when his father had found them… geez. 

John had been livid. Dean had stuck the posters up with tacks that made tiny holes in his walls. He’d made Dean take the posters down and burn them in the grand room fireplace. He could remember the tears that traced a path down his face, his father’s hand heavy and cold on his shoulder, a manacle holding him in place. 

“Dean!” his father’s voice yelled. 

~~~

Collapsing on his bed with a sigh, Cas held the CD up. “We did it, Gabe.” he said. His half brother squealed over the phone. “Ugh, I gotta go. These chocolate orders are up my ass!” Gabe sighed. Cas said bye and hung up. He got up, pulling off today’s shirt and heading into the kitchen for the pie they’d taken to go. 

It was a cherry pie- delicious. He dug in, grinning. Dean had insisted on him taking at least half the pie home. There were four pieces in the icebox- enough to last him about two days, if he ate it right. Other than the pie, there was nothing else in there. He needed to do some shopping, soon. 

Overhead, the floorboards creaked. Cas smiled. Ms. Missouri was home. She’d know what was up. He headed over to the window, sticking his head out. “Evening, Ms. Missouri!” He called up. 

“Evenin’, angel!” She hollered back. Her window was always open. “Come up here and get yourself some supper!” 

He didn’t decline, climbing up the fire escape to her apartment. She was putting away some groceries. “Get some of that pot roast, boy.” She ordered, pointing to the stove. He thanked her, kissing her cheek and sloping a little bit of pot roast on his plate. 

“Now, Castiel. Tell me about this new boy.” Missouri teased, patting the couch next to where she sat. Cas grinned. Missouri always knew when something was up. 

“His name is Dean. He’s amazing.” he said. Missouri patted his knee. “I’m sure he is.” 

Cas took another bite of pot roast, taking the CD out of his pocket. “Can I borrow your CD player? We recorded some soft music.”

Missouri nodded, gesturing to it. “Thank you. You are so amazing.” Placing the CD carefully in the player, Cas breathed out a sigh. _ Love and Honesty _ began playing.

Missouri sighed. “That song again, Castiel?” he shook his head. “I can’t get away from it, Missouri.” He flopped back on the couch, pot roast finished. “It haunts me.” 

“I know, Castiel, but it needs to stop.” She said. Cas scrubbed his hands through his dark hair. Missouri took the plates to the kitchen, putting them in the sink. “It’s not good to re- live things like… that.” 

Cas curled up on the couch, head on a pillow.  _ Can’t Help Falling In Love _ started, Dean’s smooth voice pulling at the edges of Cas’s mind. “He’s got a nice voice.” Missouri added from the kitchen. “Yeah. He does.” Cas said absentmindedly. He ran a hand over his face. Dean sang on. 

_ But I… Can’t help… falling in love… with you- _

Cas smiled. “This is my favorite song.” he declared, rolling over. Missouri chuckled. “Take the box with you, Castiel. And some roast. Get some sleep.” She kissed his cheek, handing him a tupperware container full of food. “Thank you, Missouri. You’re-”

“The best, I know.” She chuckled and sent him off. 

~~~

The reports bored him, but Dean dedicated half an hour to them before finally giving up. He didn’t have a head for all this math. That was Sammy’s thing. He’d always been the smart one. 

He grinned, getting up and walking across the room. He picked up his phone off the table and tried his brother’s number. The call went dead after three rings- straight to voicemail. Dean scowled, trying not to think of what Sam could POSSIBLY be doing at ten o'clock at night, seeing as his brother kept a rigid schedule and was normally waiting for Dean to call. 

He pocketed the phone, sliding socks on to sneak around the house. It was dark, staff and all having gone to bed. Dean tip-toed to the kitchen, licking his lips. “You know, you aren’t much of a sneak.” A sharp british voice snapped behind them. “Hey, Ketch.” 

The butler sighed. “The least you could do is avoid that particular floorboard,” he pointed to the one under Dean’s right foot. “It creaks loud enough to wake the whole household.” Dean nodded, taking a step back. “And I’m assuming you’d like some tea?” 

Ketch turned quickly towards the kitchen, ushering Dean in. “Chamomile?” he asked absentmindedly. “That’s fine.” Dean said quickly. He sat down on the counter, legs swinging. “There’s chairs for a reason.” Ketch sighed, taking the tea down from the counter and filling a teapot. 

“Whatever. Hey, Ketch,” Dean asked. “Do you know anything about a guy named Cas?” 

Ketch’s hands stilled. “No. There are a lot of people named Cas.” he said stiffly. 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “You do. I can tell when you lie. I’ve known you since I was a kid.” He huffed. Ketch sighed. “Yes, Mister Winchester, I know.” 

“So. Tell me about Cas.” 

“May I ask why you want to know about him?“

Dean shrugged. “He was at the diner I went to- was kinda shy.” Ketch nodded. “Yes, very evasive.” he muttered, setting the teapot on a tray along with two cups. “He’s not a very social person.” 

“Yeah.” Dean chuckled, remembering how shy Cas had been that first time. “He’s been involved in some shady things around the properties your father manages.” Ketch added.

No way. Cas? Shady? The guy was quiet, but not that kind of quiet. 

“What kinds of things?” Dean said, pouring tea for Ketch and himself. “Oh, nothing by himself, but his brother-” Ketch sighed. “His brothers were involved in a certain riot four years back.” 

Dean took a shaky breath. “Riot?” he whispered. Ketch nodded. “Not majorly, of course, but he’s in the file.” 

That riot. Cas was involved with the riot that had sent… that had  _ hurt-  _

“Breathe, Dean.” Ketch said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean nodded, looking down into his teacup. “Does my father keep an eye on him?” 

Ketch shook his head. “Castiel Novak was not perceived as a threat.” 

Castiel Novak. Cas. Of  _ course _ . 

“Dean, Castiel Novak was not part of the riot. He was nowhere near Glennburrow road.” Ketch repeated. “Yeah. It’s just a lot to process.” he said shakily. Ketch nodded. “I understand. Now. would you like his file, as sparse as it is?” 

Dean inhaled, tea finished. “Yes, please, Ketch. And… Don’t mention this to my father. Okay?” 

Ketch nodded. “Just between the two of us.” 

~~

The file was on his desk in a few minutes. He sighed and opened it, looking at the small copy photo . It was horribly grainy, but he could tell it was Cas. The papers inside didn’t say much either. Just that he was a Novak, and that his parents had died in a tragic accident years ago. 

It did mention his brothers- his half-brothers, Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer, were noted members of the local underground. Michael and Lucifer, however, were WAY more involved. 

Gabriel had been off the grid since the riot, and there was only a pixelated image of him, he couldn’t really tell that it was even a face. Dean reasoned he must have been killed or hurt, something. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. It was late. He’d worry about this later. Right now, he needed some sleep. 

Dean turned on the CD player by his bed. Cas’s voice poured out, soft tenor luring him to the pressing unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive, please leave some.   
> Leave some and you get a hypothetical cupcake.   
> Lovvs.   
> ~ Enzie.


	3. RIP John but I'm different

Cas woke up to Gabriel collapsed on the foot of his bed. “Hey, Gabe.” he sighed. The man just snored in response, rolling over so Cas could lift his feet. He got up and tucked the blanket around his brother, who sighed and said “thanks, Cassie,” in his sleep. 

“You’re welcome.” Cas rolled his eyes and prepared for his day, taking a small portion of cherry pie. “There’s pie! Don’t eat it!” he called to the bedroom. A muffled grunt was all he got in response. Cas sighed. Sometimes, he wasn’t a fan of his big brother. 

Heading out, he spotted a familiar car in the parking lot. He paled, walking quickly with his head down. It pulled up next to him anyway, the back door opening. “No thanks, I like walking.” he deadpanned. A hand stuck out of the backseat, followed by a head and then a body. 

“I understand that, baby brother, so I’ll walk with you.” Michael said, folding his hands politely in front of him. The wind whipped his red tie up, and blew through Cas’s thin jacket. He shivered. “No thanks.” Cas started walking away, but Michael walked along with him, shaking his head. “Cas. I know we’re distant, but we’re still brothers.” he protested. Cas quickened his pace. “I don’t want you around, Michael. You know what you did.” 

His brother’s dark eyes narrowed, the red bags under them puffy, like he’d been crying. Cas knew this wasn’t the case. There was no way either of his “brothers” cried. Ever. maybe Lucifer, once in a while, but that was because he wasn’t getting his way. 

“Please, Castiel. It wasn’t a big deal. It was just a little shove.” he tried, poking Cas. the heated glare he got in return was not a pleasant one. “Leave me alone, Michael.” 

Cas turned the corner, walking even faster. “No. I need something.” Michael snarled, knocking into him. He pressed a firm hand to Cas’s throat. 

Cas gasped, glaring daggers. “I need Gabriel. He has something I want.” Michael growled, squeezing his fingers. Cas’s throat closed off. Michael knocked the pie and keys from his hands, sending them to the sidewalk. “No.” Cas huffed, squirming in Michael’s grip. 

“I know you know where he is, brother.” Michael said, letting go of his neck and knocking his head against the side of the apartment. “I won’t give him to you.” Cas groaned. 

“Fine, then.” The next thing Cas knew, Michael’s fist was flying towards his face. The sick flesh on flesh contact made his head ring. He punched him again, and again- Cas lost count. 

“You give him to me by tomorrow night, or I’ll find him myself… and I don’t care what happens to him afterwards.” Michael snarled, punching Cas in the ribs one final time. “Good luck, little brother.” he spat. 

Cas watched as Michael drove away, bleeding. He got up woozily, bracing himself on the wall. “Okay. Okay.” he muttered to himself. “Gotta get to work.” 

He picked up his keys and his mashed piece of pie, which was a little more than mashed. He sighed. Good food gone to waste. A shame. 

He tossed it in the garbage as he walked out, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. His ribs complained as he walked, a painful reminder that he and Gabe were no longer safe. 

The store opened just in time, but no one came in- at least for a little while. He cleaned his face in the bathroom, wincing as the water touched the cuts from the building and Michael’s ring- studded fists. The shop bell jingled, and Cas cursed, running out to the counter. 

He stopped short, noting the man that was waiting. “Cas?” Dean called, peering behind the counter. 

He gulped, backtracking. His foot caught on something, and he tripped. 

Dean turned around, grinning. “Hey, there you…” Cas looked up at him from the floor, blinking in pain. “Are…. Cas!” Dean hooked an arm around his waist, pulling him up. “You okay?” He asked worriedly. 

“I’m fine.” Cas tried to smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “You’re not.” Dean pointed out, helping him over to the counter. “Yeah, okay. I’m not.” Cas sniffled. Dean patted his cheek. “Don’t worry. I got you.” He rushed over to the band-aids, pulling a box of blue ones and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. “Kay. Up you go.” he hefted Cas up on the counter, standing between his legs. Cas blushed. 

“Here we go. Okay.” Dean opened the peroxide, looking at Cas’s face. “You have a lot of cuts.” he noted, pressing a pad down on one of the larger ones. Cas hissed a little. “Yeah. My brother beat me up.” he muttered. Dean stiffened. “Your brother?” he asked carefully. “He’s a jerk. Don’t worry about it.” 

Dean shook his head. “I’m already worried about it. Where else are you hurt?” 

Cas pointed to his ribs, wincing. “Let me look. Take this off.” He pulled on Cas’s shirt. He blushed. “Um…” 

Dean shook his head. “Don’t protest. I have to see if that bitch broke anything, Cas.” he growled. Cas took his shirt off, hissing in pain. Dean poked at his ribs, fingers softly running over Cas’s ribcage. “Lean back a bit?” Dean asked softly, peering closely at his stomach. His nose was almost brushing it. Cas leaned back as he asked, hands slipping on the cold countertop. He’d have to delete this security footage later- if anyone found it, he’d be fired.

Dean’s nose brushed his skin. Cas jerked, startled. “Sorry.” Dean breathed, brushing a finger over his skin. “Don’t be.” Cas replied shakily. 

Dean looked up into Cas’s eyes. “I don’t think I am.” He breathed, running his hands over Cas’s chest. Cas sucked in a breath as Dean leaned in, so close he could see every freckle dotting his nose. “Can I kiss you?” he asked suddenly, blinking. Dean chuckled, bringing his hands up to Cas’s face. “Yes.” 

It was a gentle kiss, full of longing and happiness. Cas shuddered, pulling Dean in close. Dean broke away first, grinning from ear to ear. “I think your rib is fractured.” he murmured, going back in for another kiss. Cas gave it to him despite the sharp pain in his stomach, running his hand over Dean’s muscled shoulder. He smiled. 

_ Holy stars. He was kissing Dean Winchester.  _

Cas breathed, putting his head in the crook of Dean’s neck. “Is this good?” he muttered, nuzzling at the freckles there. A low hum crawled out of Dean’s throat, and he rubbed Cas’s back. “Yeah. Sure thing.” 

He felt Cas smile on his shoulder. “I think we should take care of my rib now.” 

~~~

The doctors at the emergency room had said there was no fracture, thank the stars, but Cas needed lots of rest and not to move for a while. They’d driven to the apartment complex, where Dean insisted on carrying Cas up the three flights of stairs, laughing when he protested, insisting he could walk himself up. Finally, reaching the apartment, Cas huffed and made Dean put him down. 

“This is where you live?” Dean asked politely. Cas nodded, blushing. He opened the apartment door, ribs screaming. “It’s not much but I get by.” 

He headed in, clearing some blankets off the couch. Dean nodded, sitting. Cas went to the small kitchenette, pulling two cups from a shelf. “Instant coffee is all I have.” he admitted shyly. Dean shrugged. “I like it better than the beans, anyway.” He smiled. It was true. He had only had instant coffee once, but he’d loved it. 

“Gabe!” Cas yelled. A sleepy voice came from the bedroom. “What, Cassie?” Footsteps padded from the small hallway, and Gabe appeared, shirtless and sleepy- eyed.

Dean froze, blinking. Cas, from the kitchen, blinked. “I suppose you know each other.” He said to Dean. “yeah.” he replied softly, dangerously. He stood up, staring at Gabe.

Gabe took a step back, eyes frozen on Dean’s face. “Cas. I need to talk to you.” he hissed suddenly. He headed back into the bedroom.

Cas shrugged, handing Dean his coffee. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly. “Yeah. I- is he the one that beat you up?” Dean asked, downing his coffee in one gulp. “Oh. no. I have three brothers. The one that beat me up is long gone.” Cas fidgeted. Dean nodded, brushing a hand against Cas’s. He grabbed it, drawing Dean closer. Their noses brushed, freckles against smooth, tan skin.

Dean’s phone rang. 

They separated, blushing furiously. He checked his phone, sighing when he saw his father’s caller ID. “Gotta go?” Cas asked softly. He nodded. 

“I’m sorry. I…. I’ll see you later?” Dean said, taking a deep breath. 

“Yeah.” Cas said softly. 

Dean headed to the door, letting himself out. He took a few steps down the hallway, breathing. “Dean!” Cas called, running to him. 

He turned around, blinking. Cas’s lips pressed into his, chaste and inquiring at the same time. Dean kissed him back, his hand circling Cas’s hip. “Cas.” he said softly. 

Cas’s smile lit up his face, his smile- lines crinkling. “Thank you.” 

Green eyes met blue ones, earth crashing into sky, ocean swallowing land. Dean smiled, kissing Cas’s forehead. “You’re welcome, Cas.” 

He let Cas go, pressing their foreheads together. “I’ll see you later, okay?” he murmured. The man nodded, caressing Dean’s shoulder. “Yeah. See you.” 

They parted, Dean waving as he headed back to his car. 

Cas went back into the apartment, calling for Gabe. “Hey, you okay?” he asked. Gabe was sprawled on the floor, head buried in Cas’s pillow. 

“No.” Gabe muttered, sitting up. Cas sat down next to him, rubbing his back. “What’s wrong?” 

Gabe sighed. “Cas, I-” he put his head in his hands, scrubbing at his eyes. “I- It’s about Dean.” Cas’s hand stilled. “You didn’t threaten him, Gabe. Right?” 

“No. never. I wouldn’t- never- Not again. I don’t hurt people, Cas. Not anymore.” Gabe stuttered. “Then what’s going on?” He asked angrily. 

His brother sighed, looking into Cas’s eyes. “I think I might have ruined your chances by being here,” he said sadly. Cas raised an eyebrow, sinking his hands into the rough carpet of his bedroom. “See- Dean’s brother and I… You remember him- Sam? Big guy, we were so young….” Gabe sighed. 

Gabe inched away from him, taking a deep breath. “He was 16.” he whispered, hugging the pillow tight. Cas’s eyes grew soft, and he crawled over to his brother, wrapping him up in a hug. “I’m sorry, Gabe.” he whispered. Gabe shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. It just… Things with Sam were-” he laughed a little, pulling back. “They were great. He was great. I was great. Or, I felt that way,” Cas nodded into his shoulder. “And Sam- by stars, he was so handsome. And he…” sniffles filled the room. “He loved me.” 

Cas drew back, staring at the floor as Gabe continued. “You were 17- you went on that trip for school, remember?” Gabe sighed. “It was that week- Sam came over and we.. well, y’know.” A small smile graced his face, and he dragged a hand through his honey-brown hair. “Afterwards- Coz you’re young, Cassie, you don’t need brain bleach at this age” he laughed. “We’re the same age.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Anyway. Afterwards, we were walking back to his house and got caught up in one of Lucifer’s riots.” He said softly. 

Cas’s eyes bulged. “The Glennburrow riot.” he whispered. Gabe nodded. “Sam tried to fight them off. He was so brave.” The faraway look in Gabe’s eyes told Cas just how traumatic this had been for him. “He broke three ribs. And his leg. I escaped unharmed.” 

He turned to Cas, shuddering. “I managed to drag us out of there… and when we got to his house…” his sentence trailed off. Shudders ran up and down Gabe’s back and he seemed to curl into himself, eyes on the floor. 

“You came home that night. Remember?” Gabe smiled sadly. Cas’s heart clenched in his chest as he nodded. Gabe had showed up at the door, beaten within an inch of his life, and he  _ wouldn’t let Cas touch him.  _ Everything healed naturally. Gabe’s face was still covered in tiny scars. 

The cuts and bruises faded over time, but the scars didn’t. He barely talked to anyone for a month after that. Gabe never walked on Glenburrow Road anymore. He didn’t let anyone but Cas touch him. 

Their older brothers apologized to him, vowing revenge on whoever had beat him. But he wouldn’t tell them. He refused. 

Michael threatened him, threatened Sam, and Gabe had slammed him into the wall, choking the life out of him. Cas remembered him growling softly, “You touch Sam Winchester or anyone he cares about, I will end you. Do you understand?” Michael had nodded wildly, straightening his jacket and tie and storming out of the small apartment, huffing. 

Cas had been scared out of his mind that he’d come back, with the full force of the underground, and wipe Gabe off the planet earth, so he’d moved apartments days later, trading with an upstairs tenant. 

“Cassie, Dean saw me.” Gabe said softly. “He saw what happened to me. And he just stood there. Watching. And Sam-” Cas hugged his brother tight as he broke into pieces, tears running freely down his pale face. “I never saw Sam again.”

Cas shuddered, wrapping his arms around his big brother. “I’m so sorry, Gabe. I’m so sorry.” he whispered. Dean… had just stood there? Watched his brother… get beat up? That didn’t seem like him. Cas made a mental note to ask about it.

“And now he’s beat you up- Cas, I’m so-” Gabe sighed, hugging his little brother tight. Cas pulled away, shaking his head. “Dean didn’t beat me up. Micheal did.” 

Gabe’s eyes widened. “You don’t have to defend him, Cassie. He’s pretty, but he’s an ass-” “No. Seriously. Micheal beat me up and he’s after you.” Cas said. Gabe scrubbed at his face with a hand. “Crap.” he whispered. Tilting his head, Cas sighed. He stretched his neck. “So-” 

“Cas, I’m gonna go home, okay?” Gabe interrupted, getting up. “You hate your house.” Cas deadpanned, still thinking. 

“Yeah, well. Have to make sure it’s all in one piece. Kay?” he kissed Cas’s hair, rubbing his hand in it affectionately. 

“Okay.” Gabe left, taking the stairs instead of the elevator for once. 

Cas collapsed on the couch, ribs groaning. He sighed, running a hand over his face. Dean wasn’t the type of person to… He would have stepped in. He would have- Cas sighed, getting up and shedding his shirt and pants. 

“I need a shower. “ he muttered to the empty apartment. The water wasn’t hot- Manuel hadn’t fixed the pipes yet, but Cas slammed a hand into the wall and hot, steamy water burst out of the showerhead. “Thanks, neighbor.” He muttered, chuckling. 

After Cas showered and dressed, he tumbled into bed, sick and tired of dealing with life. “Night, stars.” he whispered. 

~~~

Dean drove like a maniac through the streets, tires underneath crunching and spitting gravel. He clenched his teeth, an angry scowl marring his freckled face. 

That man. 

He’d recognised him. From the party. And from… 

Gabriel Shurley. 

That night…. Dean pulled the impala into the garage and sat quietly, motor running steadily. 

That night, his brother’s fate had been decided. Sammy had always been a serious kid. Always reading, always putting things under microscopes 'cause he was curious- that sort of smart. Book smart. Dean was more… Street smart. World smart. People smart. But Sam? He could talk his way out of anything, that kid. 

Dean huffed, resting his head on baby’s leather- wrapped steering wheel. 

Sam was 16. He was so young. Dean could remember being 18, watching Sam laugh with his friends… remember watching as the door to the house swung open and he’d stumbled in… with him… beat to within an inch of his life- 

And that bastard had the audacity to bring him home. After what his family had done to Sam? Psh. 

Dean had taken Sammy upstairs, but he’d complained and wriggled out of Dean's arms, collapsing on the balcony to sob as their father took an empty beer bottle from the table, and Gabriel Shurley had begun to scream. 

A week later Sam had been sent to boarding school. 

Dean hadn’t seen him since. 

He turned the car off, blinking the beginnings of tears from his eyes. Scrambling to get in the house before his father saw him. He sniffed. Cas probably hated him. He probably knew what John had done to Gabriel. 

But Dean was not his father. He was different. He would prove it.


	4. They Deserve The Little Things.

The store was empty again. Cas didn’t mind, though. He liked the quiet. Stocking things in the shelves, Cas nabbed a bag of watermelon sours, chewing through one. He finished up and headed back to the counter, bag of candies in hand. He pulled his guitar out from under, tuning it slightly before leaning back on his stool and plucking a tune. 

Cas hummed along softly, sound echoing in the small store. “But I.. can’t help… falling in love… with you…” he sang, brow furrowing as he concentrated on the melody. The little bell over the door rang, but he was so focused on the song that he didn’t notice Dean until he was behind him, chest pressed firmly against Cas’s back. “I love that song.” Dean chuckled, nuzzling the skin under his ear. Cas hummed in appreciation, craning his neck so Dean could kiss more of it. “Me too.” he purred, placing his guitar on the counter and gazing up at him. 

Dean grinned, stroking through Cas’s hair. “You have so many of these.” Cas breathed, brushing his finger over Dean’s nose. “What?” Dean chuckled. “Freckles,” he smiled. “They look like stars on your face.”

“Oh.” Dean huffed. Cas turned around, burying his face in Dean’s shirt. “I like them.” “oh.” Dean said again. Cas looked up to see that he was blushing, mouth wavering into a little smile. “What?” Cas asked, blinking. “Um… no one’s ever- y’know? No one likes my freckles.” Dean stammered, looking everywhere but Cas’s eyes. Cas grinned, placing his hands on Dean’s face and staring into his green eyes. “I love your freckles.” he said seriously, brushing a thumb over them. Dean’s face turned a darker shade of pink, and he looked away again. Cas gently turned his face towards him again, brushing a thumb over his lips. “Can I kiss you?” He asked. Dean nodded, kissing him gently. Cas returned it, pulling Dean closer. 

“Cas…” Dean murmured, pulling back slightly. Cas looked up at him, ocean-blue eyes blinking slowly. 

“I… I need to apologize.” Dean said slowly. Cas tilted his head. “For what?” 

“For leaving- the other day- i was- i was startled and- i- your brother-” Cas silenced Dean’s rambling with a kiss. 

“It’s forgiven.” Cas nodded. Dean hung his head. “I’m really sorry-” “Dean. It’s okay.” 

Dean pulled back, shaking his head. “No, Cas. it’s not.” 

Cas furrowed his brow, forehead scrunching. “It is. It’s forgiven. You are forgiven.” he insisted. Dean shook his head, guilt pouring through his eyes. “No. It’s more than- it’s more than that.” he kneeled in front of Cas, scrubbing his eyes. 

“I-I've been thinking, Cas-”

“Dean-” 

“Just- let me finish, okay? I’ve- i’ve been thinking all night. And I can’t forget what was done,” Dean sighed, tears in his eyes. “Hold on. Hold on,” Cas pushed at Dean’s shoulders. “I don’t even know what really happened, Dean.” 

Dean stared up at him, green eyes red- rimmed and filled with tears. “Something bad, Cas.” he whispered. 

Cas nodded. “I know. I know.” He pulled Dean in, throwing his arms across his wide shoulders. Dean’s tears soaked his work vest, but Cas didn’t mind. “Come on. My shift is over, let’s go home, kay?” He murmured, pulling Dean up with him. “Your groceries.” Dean said, pulling the bags from under the counter. Cas had picked them up a little while ago, while the store was empty. “Oh. Yeah.” They left explanations for later, both opting for silence rather than open discussion. Dean nodded, pulling Baby’s keys out of his pocket. “I’ll load them into the car. You go clock out.” 

They headed to Cas’s apartment, each a bit shaken up. “How’re your ribs doing?” Dean asked absentmindedly, parking the Impala and opening Cas’s door for him. “They’re almost all healed up.” Cas replied. “Oh. good.” 

Upstairs, Cas unlocked the door and dumped the grocery bags he’d taken from the store on the counter. Dean flopped on the couch, head buried in the old yellow bee- themed throw pillow Cas had bought years ago. 

“Coffee or tea?” Cas asked, opening the bare cabinets. “Neither.” Dean moaned. Cas flipped open another cabinet, grabbing groceries from the bags and putting them away. “Cas, is your brother here?” Dean asked. He sat up, watching Cas put things away. “Nope. He went back to his big apartment downtown.” Cas answered absentmindedly. 

“Oh.” Dean said. 

“Gabe’s a good guy,” Cas finished and came to sit next to Dean, scooting his legs over and sitting down. “He’d never hurt anyone.” 

“Cas-“

“No, listen. Gabe would never hurt anyone.” Cas insisted, staring at Dean. He nodded, going along with it. 

“He used to. But that was before he became who he is now, Dean. He’s a different man. And he only hurt people so that we could survive.” Cas’s ocean- blue eyes began to water as he remembered his early life. “Cas, hey. Don’t cry. I believe you.” Dean murmured, pulling Cas into a hug. “Do you? Your family and mine have some questionable history.” 

Dean nodded, running a finger down Cas’s spine. “They do.” He said softly. “But who are they to define us?” 

Cas shuddered, shaking his head. “There’s a lot of power between-” 

“Cas, I like you, okay?” Dean interrupted. “I really, really like you. I’m not going to let our families get between us.” 

Cas smiled softly. “They already have, Dean.” Dean sighed. “Well then they should stop.” he murmured, scooting closer to Cas. “Dean, they-mm!” He crushed his mouth to Cas’s, interrupting him. His tongue swept across Cas’s lips, exploring. Cas opened to him, a low moaning erupting from his throat as Dean pulled back for air. 

“You interr-” Dean kissed him again, harder, hands squeezing Cas’s thighs. “Dean.” Cas moaned, running a hand up his chest. “Yeah, handsome?” Dean smirked, easily manipulating his way into sitting behind him on the couch. He kissed Cas’s neck, tiny, reverent kisses all over tan skin. Cas flushed, shaking. “Y-You- uh-” Dean placed down another kiss, this time swirling his tongue over the spot. “O-ooh-” Cas squirmed back, pressing into his chest. “I rather like this way of shutting you up.” Dean murmured against Cas’s skin. 

“You do?” Cas asked, pulling Dean on top of him. Dean chuckled, hands on either side of Cas’s head. “Yes, I do.” Dean kissed him again. 

Cas smirked. “You like me?” he asked, expertly flipping Dean over. Dean’s back hit the couch, knocking the air out of him. “Yeah.” he said, happy and gasping. 

“I like you.” Cas muttered. He smiled, blue eyes lighting up. Dean stared, hands going up to stroke Cas’s face. “You’re beautiful.” he blurted, brushing a finger over Cas’s cheek. 

“So are you.” Cas murmured, kissing Dean again. 

~~~

Dean left in the middle of the night, kissing Cas goodbye, one last time. He headed out, swinging his leather jacket over his shoulder. 

Baby waited for him in the moonlight. He got in, revving her engine. 

He drove, humming Elvis. The streets were practically empty, and he made it to the mansion in no time, whistling as he parked Baby in her spot. The garage lights flicked on. Dean flinched.

John stood there, arms crossed. A scowl marred his normally gruff face. “Where the hell were you?” He demanded. 

Dean shrugged, locking Baby and pushing past his father. “Out.” He said. He climbed the stairs, avoiding confrontation. “Where?” John demanded.    
“Somewhere.”

“You went to that shitty diner again, didn’t you?” his father yelled. “They’ve got the best pie on this side of the Atlantic, of course I went.” Dean responded, slamming the door to his room. “You need to stop!” John yelled. “You are heir to this entire company! You have responsibilities!” 

Dean growled, slinging his jacket over the back of his chair. “Dean!” John shouted. He was right outside Dean’s door. 

He didn’t answer, collapsing on his bed. “You get over yourself and come to my office in five minutes,” John growled, “Or I’ll disenheret you.” 

Dean grinned. There was nothing he wanted more- nothing to do, no responsibilities, no board meetings, just a quiet life, with his car and his guitar and Cas- 

Cas. 

Cas would need money. Dean saw how he lived- how poor the guy actually was. 

And he’d need help. Dean could give him that, if he was heir to the company. Dean could give him a good life. 

But not a free one. Cas would be forced into parties. Into hiding secrets, company mistakes that Dean would surely make, he’d be forced to be Dean’s lapdog, for the rest of his life, and people would judge them. Especially John.

Dean didn’t want that for him. 

So he’d stick with it. He’d do it. 

For now. Just until he could make his own money. Make it on his own, y’know? 

Then he could support them both. He’d marry Cas. 

And bring back Sam. And they’d live in one of those apartments. A big one, what were they called? Penthouses? Yeah. those. 

“Dean!” John’s voice called. 

He sighed. For Cas. 

~~~~

Cas knocked on Gabe’s door. It opened, slightly. 

“Gabe?” He called, opening it cautiously. His older brother was snoring on the kitchen counter. Cas smiled. Gabe was always finding the weirdest places to sleep. 

“Hey.” he shook his shoulder once, then set down groceries from the store and started making breakfast. Gabe sat up groggily, wincing. “You have a big soft bed, why do you sleep on the counter?” Cas asked, laughing and cracking eggs into a bowl. “It feels normal, somehow.” Gabe muttered, hopping off and headed into the bathroom. Cas heard the shower turn on and Gabe’s yelp as the cold water hit his back. He huffed, pouring beaten eggs into a pan. 

The eggs cooked quickly, and he put them on plates.

Gabe came out of the shower, hair dripping wet. “Thanks, Cassie.” He murmured, scooping up eggs with his fork and shoveling them into his mouth. 

Cas just nodded, eating his own eggs before placing the plates in the sink. “You here for a reason?” Gabe asked suddenly. “No, just checking up.” Cas said, grinning. He flopped on the couch, putting his feet up on a side table. “Don’t you have work?” Gabe asked, flopping down next to him and putting his head on Cas’s lap. “Nora let me off for the day.” 

Gabe turned on the TV. The program was a kid’s one, but Cas’s face lit up so Gabe kept it on. 

After all, childhood had been rough on the both of them, they deserved this little thing. 


	5. Flirting With The Employees Is Prohibited, Dean.

Dean’s car pulled into the gas-n-sip, and he grinned. Cas was at the counter. He headed in, swinging his keys merrily. Cas smiled, shaking his head. This was the third time this week Dean had come to see him at work. And it was only Wednesday. 

“Heya, handsome.” he called, winking. “Please, sir, flirting with employees is not allowed.” Cas laughed, tossing him a bag of candies. “I can’t help it, the employee is so hot!” Dean kissed him, opening the candies and offering him one. “Thank you.” Cas murmured, shooing Dean out of the way so he could ring up a slightly uncomfortable customer. 

“So, I was thinking,” Dean said, handing Cas a bag of carrots from the customer’s cart, “We should record more songs.” Cas rang up the carrots, smiling apologetically at the customer before replying. “Which ones do you want to do?” 

“All of em.” Dean laughed. “We can try, but it’ll have to be later, Dean.” Cas thanked the customer and tallied up the register. “When are you off today?” 

“I’m about to be. But I have to go see Gabe.” Cas muttered. He pulled his guitar case out from under the counter. “Mind taking me over there?” 

Dean shook his head no, taking the case and loading it into baby’s backseat. His mood soured at the fact that Cas was going to see Gabriel- his brother, who had… done things. Beat people.

Cas came out, sat in the car, and smiled nervously. Dean pulled out of the lot, driving in silence. 

“So,” Cas said, “What’s the history between you and Gabriel?” Dean’s foot almost slammed on the break. Cas jerked forwards. “Ow.” he muttered. “That’s between him and me.” Dean breathed. 

“He’s my family, Dean. I have a right to know.” Cas argued. 

“It was a long time ago, anyway, it doesn’t matter.” 

“It does to you! You care who I am! I don’t know what my family has done to deserve this kind of attitude from you!” 

“Drop it, Cas.” 

“But-” 

“I said  _ drop. it _ .” Dean growled. Cas sighed, turning to the window. “I’m sure whatever happened wasn’t your fault.” he murmured. 

“It wasn’t.” Dean huffed. Cas turned to him. “SO tell me why it wasn’t. I’ve heard Gabe’s side of the story. Tell me yours.” he asked. 

“No.” 

Cas’s shoulders slumped. “When we were kids, Naomi threw us out.” he muttered. “She tossed me out on the street because I wasn’t smart like my brothers.”    
Dean eased the car into a parking lot, listening. “Gabe went out to get me, and she shut the door on us. Locked it.” 

“Who’s Naomi?” Dean asked softly. Cas was lost, though, in his story. “She wouldn’t let me back in the house. Told Gabriel to get inside. But he wouldn’t go in without me. I was four years old. I didn’t understand.” 

Tears began flowing, his blue eyes blinking rapidly. “Gabe was five. But he was so smart,” Cas looked up, meeting Dean’s eyes. “He took care of me- for so long. He got his first job at 7. Washing dishes for a pizza restaurant while I was sitting outside the door, begging.” 

Dean frowned. “Where did you live?” 

Cas laughed. “We didn’t live. We barely got through public highschool. Because we lived in an alleyway. And when Gabe was 18, he got us an apartment. He joined the ‘family business’, and made sure I stayed out of it.” 

“Cas, who was Naomi?” Dean asked gently. 

“Our mother.” 

~~~

Gabriel’s flat was big. Nothing like the small apartment Cas had. Dean looked around in wonder at the barely-lived-in space. “You can’t live here?” He asked Cas quietly. “Nope. It was bought with blood money and Gabe refuses to let me live here.” 

Gabe walked in, yawning. “Hey, Cassie- you brought Dean?” he blinked, instantly taking a few steps back. 

Dean walked forwards, staring at Gabe. “Hi.” He stuck out his hand. Gabe frowned, hesitantly shaking Dean’s hand. “You’ve already met. Where are the cigs?” Cas sighed. He looked around. “What cigs?” Gabe asked innocently. “Gabe.” Cas growled. 

Gabe sighed. “In the dresser drawer.” Cas went into the bedroom, grabbed the cigarettes. “You know these aren't good for you!” he yelled, pocketing them and checking in all the other usual places. “Caaaaaasssss.” Gabe whined. He slumped on the couch, gesturing for Dean to sit. “Don’t ‘Caaaassss’ me, you know why you live at my house and not here.” Cas sighed. 

Dean sat awkwardly, uncomfortably on the plushy couch. 

“Dean, here, take this while I search the bathroom.” Cas handed Dean the pack of cigarettes, telling him to keep them out of Gabe’s reach. 

Dean looked at Gabe, pocketing the cigs- but giving Gabe two out of the box, a secretive smile playing on his face. Gabe grinned, tucking them in his sleeve. “Thanks.” he whispered. “We’re friends?” Dean whispered back. Gabe’s grin faltered before showing up in full force. “Yeah, Deano. Promise me you’ll take care of my brother, and we’re friends.” 

Dean nodded. “I’ll take care of him,” he said. “But you gotta take care of yourself. For him. For  _ both  _ of them.” Gabe looked hesitant, but sighed. “Fine.” he grumped, slumping on Dean's shoulder. Dean grinned.

There. Problem solved. 

Cas came out of the bathroom with two more cigarette boxes in hand. He stared in wonder at the two on the couch, talking animatedly about something. “I guess we’re friends now?” he interrupted, pocketing the cigs and scooting Gabe over so he could sit in the middle. “Yeah. Dean was telling me about his car.” Gabe grinned. Dean nodded excitedly. “You didn't tell me he was a car guy.” he whispered, lips brushing Cas’s ear. “Yeah, he worked at the garage for a month.” Cas snorted. 

“I held that job for a month!” Gabe protested, collapsing on Cas’s lap. “You did,” Cas laughed. Dean patted his leg. “So. You hungry?” he asked. Both nodded. “Let’s go get some food, then.” 

~~~~

The tiny diner was full, so they ate on the curb, Cas sandwiched between Dean and Gabe as he wolfed down the roast beef and cheddar sandwich. Dean grinned. “This is where we first met.” he whispered to Cas, interlocking their fingers. Cas smiled softly. “Yeah. We’re back where we started.” 

A car pulled up to the curb. A window rolled down. 

Gabe sat up straight, his face going blank and pale before he stood, turning to Cas and Dean. “I’ve gotta go,” he muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Thanks for the sandwiches, Dean.” 

Cas frowned, standing. “Gabe, what is this?” he whispered violently, clutching his brother’s arm. 

“I’m keeping you safe, Cassie. I gotta go.” He kissed Cas’s forehead, shaking off his arm. He got in the car, looking out the window as they drove away.


	6. Sutures, Sam, and Shit I Didn't Want To Write.

“He should be back by now.” Cas fretted. Dean frowned, rubbing his shoulders. “He’ll be fine,” he promised. Cas shook him off, crossing his arms and burying his head in the crook of Dean’s neck. “They took him again. He’s gone again.” he whispered, tears wetting Dean’s jacket. 

“He’ll come back.” Dean whispered, sliding a hand under Cas’s knees and carrying him to bed. Cas curled up, whimpering as Dean took off his socks and shoes. “Come on, Cas.” Dean said gently, lifting the covers partway. “Are you gonna stay?” Cas asked quietly. Dean nodded. “Okay.” 

He took his shirt off, sliding under the covers. “Mm.” Dean murmured, slipping out of his clothes as well and sliding into bed behind Cas. 

“Gabe’s tough. He’ll be okay.” he whispered to Cas’s back. The other man turned around to face him. “Dean. He’s not going to be himself when he comes back.” 

Cas snuggled into Dean’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. Dean dropped a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll stay up and watch for him, okay? You get some sleep.” Cas nodded, dozing off as Dean stayed there, just holding him. 

He’d watch for Gabe. 

~~~

It was 3am before he got back. Dean had nodded off, but he heard the door open and shot up, startling Cas awake. “Whas- Gabe?” Cas called, rubbing his eyes and sliding out of bed. “Yeah, Cassie.” A weak voice came from the other room. He sounded…. Hurt. 

Dean got up, heading out. He stopped short. 

Gabe’s shirt was soaked with blood. 

He was breathing heavily. “Gabe- oh. Shit.” Cas ran towards his brother, helping him up on the counter. “SHIT. Gabe? Gabe come on.” Cas whispered as his brother blinked, woozily setting his head on Cas’s shoulder. 

“I’ll get the med kit.” Dean said, rushing to the bathroom. 

“Gabe? Gabe, who did this to you?” Cas breathed. Gabe laughed, a wheezing cough. “Lucifer did. We’ve gotta go- no time, get Dean.” he tried to hop off the counter, but shuddered in pain. Dean came back with the medkit and pulled out some gauze. “Get his shirt off.” he ordered Cas. 

He started pulling it over Gabe’s head, but he was stopped, Gabe’s bloody hands gripping his. “We have to go get Sam.” he said. Dean frowned. “What?” 

“We have to get Sam.” Gabe repeated. Cas jerked away, taking Gabe’s shirt with him and staring in horror at the open whip marks crisscrossing his older brother’s chest. 

“Shit.” Dean cursed, grabbing the antiseptic and a needle. “Do you have any rubbing alcohol?” he asked, wiping away some of the blood. “Yeah. Yeah, I have some.” Cas said absentmindedly, grabbing it from under the kitchen sink and giving it to Dean. “Okay. This is gonna hurt.” he warned, looking at Gabe. 

The man nodded, gripping his pant legs. Cas stared as Dean started sewing Gabe together again, hand over his mouth and tears running from his eyes. 

It was just like last time. It was just like last time. 

Gabe looked over at him, silently opening his arms from where Dean was sewing him up. Cas sobbed, grabbing his hand. “I’m sorry gabe. I’m so sorry.” 

Gabe shook his head. “It’s not your fault, Cas. It’s not your fault.” 

Cas squeezed his hand, watching Dean’s freckled hands frantically sew Gabe’s chest back together. “Okay buddy, stay with me,” Dean said, tying off the second set of stitches. Gabe panted, blood still pouring down his chest. “There’s two more. Just two more.” he held out a hand, steadying Gabe’s shoulder as he cried out. 

Cas grabbed a towel from the sink and wet it, ducking under the arm holding Gabe up to wipe off the excess blood. “Sam.” Gabe moaned, his head lolling. 

“Okay. All done. All done.” Dean shushed, taking the wet towel from Cas’s shaking hands and finishing up. 

“Come on. To bed with you.” Cas said, propping Gabe up on one shoulder. Dean took the other side, and together they lifted him to the bed. “Try not to move.” Dean advised, tucking another pillow under Gabe’s head. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Gabe said, huffing as Cas crawled into the bed with him. He kissed his older brother’s forehead, running fingers through his hair as Gabe drifted off to sleep. 

Dean pulled a big chair up to the bed. Cas looked at him, blue eyes full of tears. “You can go, if you want to.” He whispered, crawling over to the side of the bed Dean was on. Dean shook his head, reaching out for Cas’s hand. “Only if you want me to go.” 

Cas smiled, switching from the bed to Dean’s lap. “No, I like you here.” he whispered, nuzzling up to Dean’s neck. “Okay.” Dean whispered back, pulling Cas closer. 

They stayed like that, watching Gabe’s mutilated chest rise and fall.

~~~

The next morning was hectic. All three of them were irritable, as Gabe had been beaten to within an inch of his life, and Dean and Cas had slept on a chair. 

“I don't know what they want with Sam!” Gabe yelled, wrapping another roll of gauze around his wounds while flipping an angry Dean off. “Well then figure it out, cause I’m not dealing with any of this shit until we get him!” Dean yelled back, stuffing things from Cas’s closet into a duffle bag and tossing it at the couch. It missed, and Cas picked it up, sighing. “Please. Let’s just go.” he said, opening the door. “We’ll stop at the diner on the way and get some breakfast.” 

They left in a hurry, tossing things into the trunk of the impala and roaring off property. 

Not noticing the sleek black car that followed them out of the parking lot. 


	7. About A Boy....

“The university is up here, but are you sure we-” 

“Yes. yes they know where he is and they’ll chase him down if they have to.” Gabe said to Dean, rubbing his stitches. He shook Cas awake as they pulled into the massive university’s parking lot. 

“We’re here?” Cas asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah. Only took about four hours.” Dean grumbled. Cas shot him a grumpy look. “What? It’s early, and we have no idea how to find him.” He parked, and they got out. 

The university was huge. Vaulted ceilings and marble floors graced the oak-wood entry hall, light pouring in from the glass- paned arch windows. “I feel very uncomfortable here.” Gabe whispered to Cas. A bell rang, and suddenly the hall was flooded with people, students hurrying to and from classes. Cas grabbed onto Gabe, getting shoved up against a wall. “Dean!” He yelled. “Here!” Dean’s voice yelled. He fought towards them, collapsing against Cas when he reached them. “How are we gonna find your brother?” Gabe huffed. “Wait in the dorm rooms?” Dean suggested. 

Cas caught a nearby student’s arm. “Excuse me, we’re looking for Samuel Winchester?” he asked. The kid squinted, looked at Dean. “oh, you’re his brother!” She said brightly. “He’s in his dorms, next period. Out and to the left, keep on the path.” Cas thanked her and headed out, supporting Gabe. Dean led the way, nearly sprinting to his brother’s dorm. 

“Sam?” He asked, stopping a guy on the way out. “Roland or Winchester?” 

“Winchester.” 

“Room 6.” 

Dean took off, Cas and Gabe right on his heels. “Sammy!” Dean yelled, pounding on the door of room 6. 

Nothing. 

“Sam! It’s Dean! Open the door!” he tried. Cas tried the handle. It was unlocked. 

There was stuff everywhere. “He’d never leave it like this.” Dean breathed. Cas put a hand on his shoulder as they surveyed the messy room. 

They’d gotten there first. 

Dean whirled around pointing an accusing finger at Gabe. “This is all your fault!” He yelled, anger in his voice. “I know.” Gabe said quietly, slumping against the doorframe. Dean huffed angrily. “You don’t even care,” he said. “You don’t care about Sam. You never have.” 

Gabe stood straight, rage in his eyes. “You’re wrong.” he snarled. “I care about Sam. I  _ love  _ Sam. I wasn’t the one that took him away from you, Dean. You did that yourself.” 

Cas looked back and forth between the two brows furrowed. “What?” 

“Dean made his brother leave, Cassie.” Gaeb said, golden gaze locked on Dean’s green eyes as they shifted uncomfortably. “Wh- okay. I don’t know Sam. But I want to hear this story. Gabe, you have to sit down. Go.” Cas said, pointing to one of the beds. Gabe gingerly took a seat, wincing. Dean paced around, kicking his way through a pile of Sam’s shirts. Cas closed the door, sighing. 

“Okay. Let’s start at the beginning,” he said, sitting down on the bed across from Gabe’s. “I don’t wanna talk about this.” Dean huffed. 

Cas frowned. “This is causing an issue, I think we should-” 

“You think.” Dean huffed. “That’s the issue with you, Cas. You think too much.” he turned angry eyes on his boyfriend. “You overthink things! To a point where you don’t even know what’s happening!” 

Cas stood, frustrated. “That’s why I’m trying to understand!” he said, throwing his hands up. “You couldn’t understand this!” Dean yelled. 

And instantly regretted it. 

Cas’s face dropped, and he sat down, looking away. “I’m sorry I'm not smart enough to understand you,” He began. Dean chewed his lip, sitting down. “That’s not what I meant-” 

“No, no. It’s what you said,” Cas looked to the messy floor, eyes skipping over the things scattered everywhere. “Cas-” 

“Explain it to me so I understand.” Cas interrupted, looking at Dean with a pain he couldn’t quite understand. He sounded sad- almost robotic. He brushed a hand across Cas’s arm- but he pulled away, scooting to the end of the bed. 

“Well, there it is. You’ve done it. Congratulations, Deano, you’ve officially ruined him.” Gabe said from across the room. Dean looked up, confused. “Dean, he’s sensitive too.” he explained. “I didn’t mean to-” 

“I know. But you hurt his feelings, and now you have to fix it.” Gabe huffed. “How?” Dean asked quietly. 

“Explain.” Gabe gestured. 

Dean looked at Cas, who had his back turned to him. “Cas…. I was a dumb nineteen year old.” He began- then stopped. Did the rage inside him really want to come out like this? 

Yes. 

He had to let it out. 

For Cas. 

“I was stupid. Anyone who hurt my family… would be hurt back.” Dean let out a loose breath. 

He remembered…. He remembered what he’d done. 

_ It was dark out, and he was driving.  _

_ That bastard- tch. He clenched his teeth, pressing on the accelerator ever so slightly.  _

_ Sam was a wreck- lucky ketch was home, and sober. He’d taken Sam and the other guy to the hospital. HE was pretty sure the guy was a Shurley.  _

_ His father’s most hated problems. They were hooligans- ruffians. John called them. And they’d just proved it, doing that to Sam.  _

_ A flash of bright blue caught his eye- a kid, walking in the road.  _

_ Too late to warn him- the wheels were already in motion…  _

“His name was Alfie.” Dean said quietly. “He was 13.” 

Cas’s eyes were welded shut with tears. Alfie… he remembered him. Michael's son. He’d gotten the announcement, but he’d never met him… “I just drove by. I knew who he was. I’d seen him following you home.” Dean turned to Gabe, who was also crying. 

“He didn’t deserve it, but I was so angry….” 

Cas turned around, lips quivering. “I told Sam what’d happened.” Dean continued, looking down at his folded- twisted- hands. “He was so angry. It was wrong of me.” 

Gabe nodded. “Our family was angry and- well, Cas. You know the rest. They hate the Winchesters.” Gabe finished up. 

“But now they have Sam. Your youngest.” Cas said, turning to Dean. he nodded. “Cas, I’m- I’m so sorry.” he said, tears leaking out of his eyes. “It’s not okay, Dean. But I forgive you.” Cas murmured. “For the other thing too.” Dean gave a relieved sob and fell into Cas’s arms, crying into his shirt. 

The door opened. 

“Dean?” 


	8. Sure Thing- The Endin' of One, Onto Another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read the note!

Sam stood in the doorway, books in hand. 

“Sam!” Dean cried, jumping up and grabbing his brother in a hug. “What are you…” Sam’s eyes met Gabriel’s. 

Gabe stood, wobbly. “Hi, Samshine.” He said quietly. 

Books were shoved in Dean’s arms as Sam angrily made his way over, picking through the mess and stopping, towering over Gabe. 

Cas moved to Dean’s side, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist. “Your brother is very tall.” he whispered. Dean’s face lit up, and he laughed a little. “Yeah, he’s a whole moose.” 

“You were supposed to call me.” Sam said, voice low and tense. Gabe nodded, hanging his head. “I’m-” 

“If you say that you’re sorry, I’m going to kick your little 5’6 ass.” Sam breathed, putting a hand on Gabe’s waist. He winced, taking it and drawing it up his chest to his lips. “Sam-” 

“Shut up.” The big man laughed, kissing him. Gabe sighed, practically melting into Sam’s chest. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Well then.” he said, looking anywhere but his younger brother and Gabriel. Cas smiled fondly. “Why are you guys here?” Sam asked, pulling away. He grinned. “Not that it’s a bad thing.” 

“My family is after you again,” Gabe muttered. Sam frowned. “Did you give them the other address?” He asked. “I don’t know, I was in a lot of pain at the time.” Gabe said dryly, lifting his shirt to show Sam the makeshift sutures. Sam’s face grew dark. “I’m going to kill your brothers.” he warned, sitting Gabe down on the bed and grabbing a roll of gauze from a nearby drawer. 

“Please don’t kill this one, I like him.” Dean declared, kissing Cas’s temple. Cas flushed bright red. 

Sam huffed, getting up and wiping his ginormous hand on his pants before offering it to Cas. “Sam. I’m guessing you’re the cute guy from the diner?” He grinned. Cas laughed, nodding. “I’m Cas.” He shook Sam’s hand. 

Sam nodded. “I remember, you were always at the apartment.” he laughed, helping Gabe tie the bandages off. “Yeah.” 

Dean shrugged. “Sammy, we have to get you home, you’re leaving early for winter break and it’s now,” he said, looking around. Sam frowned. “I have to leave- oh. Yeah. the family.” He muttered, pulling out a duffel bag. “Nope, we got no time. We don’t know how soon they’ll be here- we gotta go.” Dean said, tugging Cas out of the room. Gabe stood, wobbling. Sam steadied him. He looked tired. “You okay?” Gabe whispered. “Yeah. I’ve got you.” Sam grinned, nuzzling his face. Gabe grinned, opening the door. Cas peeked out. There was no one around. 

He walked out, Dean close behind, and Sam and Gabe after that. 

Dean opened the impala, and everyone ran for it, getting in fast and pulling out of the school parking lot. “We’re out of it?” Gabe asked as they got on the highway. Dean nodded. “We’re safe.” he reached out for Cas’s hand. 

Cas took it, savoring the rolled down windows. 

Gabe and Sam, in the back seat, leaned on each other, slowly falling asleep. Dean grinned. “They’re kinda cute.” he remarked, intertwining their fingers. 

“Yeah.” Cas noted, biting his lip. “So are we.” 

Dean grinned, bringing Cas’s hand to his mouth and kissing it gently. 

“Sure thing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing.  
> This is the end... of this one.  
> This is where you stop if you're like me and you want a fluffy ending where everyone's okay. 
> 
> If you're a NUT, there'll be another lil ficlet coming out (whenever I get around to it,) Where more angst happens- a sequel picking up right where we left off.  
> If you don't like angst, one, why did you read this? and two, You're not gonna wanna read that... if you're attached to Cas.  
> Love ya~ Ya'll all deserve cupcakes!  
> mwah! <3  
> ~ Enzie.


End file.
